The First Frost
by WynterVivaldi
Summary: How Jack and Elsa met. An unelaborated, raw, feels full piece of writing on the Jelsa ship.


Drabble Jelsa fic because of my overwhelming feels for this. It's a raw story-no edits. I have no intention on turning this into a chaptered story...okay maybe later when schoolwork lessens? Or something. Right now my wallet is crying A and I have cosplans for this and that and all sorts of shit because help my class may be having this avengers churros thing, god. damn.

money flyyyyy~

* * *

The First Frost

Arendelle. Land of frost and snow and an eternal winter. Legend had it that the queen of this land was a cold-hearted person who didn't give a damn about her country and had cast them into an eternal frost as she fled the castle. Or at least, that's what he had heard in the days he had spent here in Arendelle, an uninvited guest to the coronation of this wicked queen. On the mountains, a fine castle glinted in the sun, and the silvery haired male inclined his head to the glint that reflected off the planes of the building.

What was her name again?

Melissa? Elysium—no, no that was the name of that legend and Hades… Ah, damn. Jack Overland Frost scratched his head as he peeled the layers of his brain to find the name he was searching for. His interest piqued by the fact that the land was cast into an eternal winter, he searched for companionship, perhaps one who was immortal too as he was, that they would bring about fun and winter, winter to the lands.

"Elsa." He muttered to himself, floating over the people huddled in the square, breathing gusts of their breath over their hands to warm them. Their eyes were vacant, as if used to such an occurrence. How long had this winter been? Perhaps in this strange land, greenery had always? Was it true, greenery had always been rare? Who knew? He blinked, swooping about over their heads. It was easy; he was forgotten as the ants that used to crawl under their feet. Occasionally, a child's head would incline and soon be put down by the unbelieving parent, who simply assumed their children not to be of the age of maturity, pointing at the air.

Maybe the people were just too jaded. Snatches and whispers of "hidden away forever" and lies ran amok from the lips of the society. Maybe they hadn't been frozen for long. No wonder many still wore clothing barely adapted to the cold weather.

Either way, Jack could not care less except for his apparent duty by the Moon to bring fun back to this place and have his own fun. Responsibility was something he had learnt from being a guardian, but other than that, most of his jobs were still done with his playful touch, a cold wind when least expected, or maybe a snowball in the face in the middle of summer, but only to children, only to children who still believed in magic.

Jack gripped his staff in his feet, pretending to surf the air and hang ten on the wooden item as he whooped and swiftly rode the wind to the mountains. Seeing as all the doors were impolitely locked, he knocked, only to accidentally make it seem more like the palace was shaking—but then again, ice could be a flimsy material when building one's palace, he mused to himself. When Elsa opened the door, Jack softly let out a low whistle of approval, before floating in, holding his staff. The chandelier inside made him choke; it was even more beautiful as it caught the final rays of the sun. She had created this? This majesty seemed to spring from almost nowhere, it blossomed like the ice flowers his fingers left on the windows. Elsa blinked as she felt the icicles in her abode change; shift, almost as if in obedience to another being. Closing her eyes, she began to pray.

"Snow, frost, whoever you may be, please, take away this…"

Jack felt a stirring in him as he heard her words of plea, looking up to him. Could she see him? He shut his eyes as he tried to connect to her, giving a friendly wave. She rubbed her eyes. That had to be a good sign, Jack thought. Then she turned away. He almost cried out, making a quick dash in front of her. Elsa passed through him…well almost. Right at the last step, she tripped and turned to face him.

"Who…are you?"

xXx

"Who…are you?"

The words reverberated off the walls of the icy castle, Jack slowly taking them as his blue eyes met hers.

"Frost. J-jack Overland Frost." He muttered, turning from her as he tried to swallow his blush. Damn, he swore he could hear her giggling.

"I'm Elsa," she offered. "Now that you're here, will you please take away this powers?" She stuck her hands out to him, as if expecting him to perform magic to take them away, but Jack stared at them, slowly clasping them and returning them to her sides with a slight reluctance.

"I cannot."

Elsa stared up at him. Cannot? Could not? Incapability? But here was the Winter Spirit, the Spirit of Winter…

"What do you mean you can't? You are the one that controls this weather aren't you?" She demonstrated her powers with a flick of her wrist, causing crystals to form in his perfect likeness. "Can't you take them away that my life would be normal?"

Jack shook his head and pointed to the moon hanging over them.

"I can't. My powers are bestowed by that."

The Moon? Elsa scoffed the idea of any powers being bestowed by the Moon itself, turning away from Jack. A few days, or had it been weeks of self confinement in the castle had left her empty and wanting more. Wanting her sister back, wanting her parents back. Wishing she never had the power to make snow.

Snow rained down in light fluffy flakes on Jack's shoulders as he slowly moved to hover behind her.

"Elsa…" he tried. "I cannot take it away. But if you must know, your kingdom is suffering."

"What do I care for them? They drove me away," she said, a slight pout to her lips. Seeing her as such, Jack silently swept in after her, into the recesses of the palace as he watched her, taking each lonely step into the dark. Finally, she sat on a bed like structure, sighing as she pulled the covers over herself. Jack's keen eyes surveyed the surrounding, realizing that her cape and everything had been fashioned out of ice. Blowing out a breath of ice, he allowed himself a bed at the door of the expansive bedroom.

xXx

Elsa peeped out from the covers at the form lying at the foot of her bed. She wasn't frightened of him nor was she repulsed, just curious. Forming an icy path, she slowly brought his crude, makeshift bed over to her, and watched, as he seemed to sleep, back facing her. A tiny hand reached out gingerly and attempted to feel his hair. Was it like hers? Did he even age? She was pretty sure his legend had been around since time began, so… Hearing a small gasp from him, she quickly withdrew, pulling the covers over herself hastily.

xXx

He could feel it. He was sure of it. Her soft yet cold touch neared him every second. Still his back turned toward her, trying not to make a sound. Her fingers caught the locks of his hair and he let out an involuntary gasp, shutting his mouth instantly and stifling and any other noise. How could he tell her that people like him never slept? As he looked up to find her pretense in sleep, her breathing uneven.

"Elsa." He ventured, "I know you're not asleep."

She bolted upright.

"How rude of you," she said, attempting to put sarcasm into her words. He just laughed, gliding over to her bed side.

"Pardon me, but I think it is hardly rude if I were to pay attention to the damsel in such distress," he said, laughingly.

Elsa frowned for a second, before deciding that loneliness would eat her out, so why not? Scooting over in her bed, she fashioned an extra mattress space for him. Jack settled neatly on the bed, turning to face her.

"Princess," he said, smirking, before Elsa cut him off.

"Queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Silently, she watched as Jack's blue eyes widened, then focused on her in the dim room.

"What's a queen like you doing here?"

Elsa's breath hitched.

"I-I ran."

"What for?"

Wordlessly, she gestured to around her, and to her clothes, which were icy cold to the touch.

"Because…I can make this."

"Snow? Ice? What's so bad about that?" Jack made a snowball, causing it to hit Elsa in the face. She blinked, before beginning to laugh, a tinkling laugh as icy and as clear as the snow and the ice surrounding them.

"See? Not so bad."

"The villagers don't think so," she said, gulping softly as she created a small sculpture with her hands, a crown of sparkling ice flowers which she then placed on Jack's head.

"Elsa…" His hands caught hers, the both of them feeling the sparks of ice magic travel and mix across their skins. A flurry of snow smattered across the sheets, the ice piling up. As Jack slowly let her hands go, he looked into the space in between them, a small city having been formed from the snow.

"Arendelle," Elsa gasped. "Arendelle?"

He nodded.

"They think you destroy…when all you do is create."

xXx

Elsa had spent a few days in the castle with Jack before she had heard of plans to capture her. As if it was the catalyst, she became more worried, and had all but stopped talking to Jack even. Olaf paid her a few visits, although none of it could seem to brighten her mood. Finally, sick of the gloom she placed in the castle, Jack had taken her flying.

Flying to the city she was ruler of.

For once, seeing the city from a new angle, she could but barely breathe. Had it always been this beautiful? Sitting on the spires of the church in the city, she let out a soft sigh.

"I don't want to hide. But neither do I want to be branded the darkness or a witch by them."

"Then tell them. Explain."

She shook her head, the gossamer cloak of hers billowing in the wind. Thank the heavens they were up so high where nobody could reach. Nor see, for any matter. Swooping down to a nearby bakery, Jack took a couple of reject blueberry pies and returned, handing one to Elsa.

Could the days get any worse? How would one invisible to the rest of the society even save her? Especially… no matter how he tried, the gnawing pain in his heart would not seem to leave. He let out a slow breath, turning away as he rested his arm on the crook of his staff, thinking.

"Elsa, I—" he began, shaking his head. No, she didn't need to know for now. Her head inclined towards him, brushing off the last few crumbs of the pie as she leaned against his shoulder and let out a sigh of her own.

"It's okay Jack. Your feelings are reciprocated."

Jack blinked.

"It's hardly the least obvious thing about this week, Jack," she said, fiddling with the folds of her dress. He stared owlishly at her, lips forming a "o".

"You look like a goldfish," she said, giggling as she squished his cheeks. He chuckled, poking hers in return.

"And you don't?" he mumbled, as he felt her hands pulling his cheeks, slowly sliding reverently to cup his face. Mock insult covered her face as she pulled back, giggling.

"Of course I don't. Can a goldfish do this?"

And she leant in to kiss him to prove it.

* * *

Ahh so lazy so lazy. In the midst of a RWBY ficlet too-what is hiatus, can eat anot. Feels like I'm doing more than I did last year for every goddamn thing...tired as hell orz


End file.
